


A meal fit for a Queen

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is really craving a Sunday roast and Michael is going to help him make one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meal fit for a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of 2kficteen. Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Sundays for both Michael and Gavin were often lazy. Sometimes they’d resolve to catch up on work but most Sundays they’d be found camped upon the couch. Michael liked to watch terrible TV while munching upon equally terrible snacks. Gavin liked to read whatever book Geoff had loaned him that month while using Michael’s lap as a pillow. They’d usually wake up late and go to bed late too. They didn’t talk much on Sundays. They liked to silently enjoy each other’s company. Both men were too lazy to cook so dinner was usually a pizza or whatever leftovers they’d had from Saturday. Secretly, Gavin didn’t like that part of their Sundays. He missed the roast dinners he used to have in England and today he’d decided to voice that to Michael,

“Michael, can we cook tonight?” Gavin asked timidly. Michael scoffed.

“It’s a Sunday – we never cook on Sunday.” Michael shot him down. Gavin sighed.

“Yeah I know but I really fancy something that isn’t pizza for once.” Gavin pouted.

 

 

Michael could see his boyfriend’s pout below him. He tried to ignore it because Michael really, really didn’t want to cook but Gavin was relentless. Michael dropped the chip he’d been holding back into its bag. He looked down at Gavin.

“What were you thinking, boy?” Michael asked. Gavin beamed widely. He knew he’d get his way.

“A traditional roast dinner, Michael.” Gavin suggested. Michael frowned.

“A what?” Michael questioned. Gavin sighed heavily as though Michael was supposed to know what he was talking about. Michael didn’t know what Gavin was talking about on most days. Gavin shifted in Michael’s lap to sit up and look at his boyfriend earnestly.

“You know some meat, gravy, veggies and some yorkshire puds!” Gavin explained excitedly. Michael stared back at him blankly.

 

 

“That sounds like a thanksgiving dinner.” Michael replied. Then he frowned, “But what are Yorkshire puds?” Michael dared to ask. He was worried it was yet another of Gavin’s made up words. Gavin groaned and climbed off of Michael’s lap. Michael tugged gently on his wrist before Gavin could walk away. He didn’t want Gavin to go, he hadn’t mean to offend the man.

“I’ll be back in a second, love. I’m just getting my phone to show you.” Gavin reassured. Michael reluctantly let Gavin’s hand go. He stared back at the TV screen, his crappy program now forgotten, and tried to think about what he thought a Yorkshire pud could be. When Gavin returned Michael enveloped him into a hug and held him firmly back upon his lap. He stared earnestly at Gavin’s phone when the Brit pushed it under his nose. To Michael, the Yorkshire pudding looked like a deflated empty pie.

“That looks… interesting.” Michael said.

 

 

“It tastes amazing, Michael. I promise. Please can we make a roast dinner?” Gavin was pleading now. He was using those damn puppy dog eyes Gavin knew Michael couldn’t resist. Michael pretended to be reluctant but he’d been sold the moment Gavin had suggested it. Saying no to Gavin was never something Michael was good at.

“Fine but let’s hurry if we want to get all the ingredients and cook it in time.” Michael groused. Gavin squealed in delight. He grabbed Michael’s cheeks with one hand. The pressure made Michael’s lips stick out comically and Gavin kissed them. Michael batted Gavin’s hand away. He guided Gavin’s jaw gently towards his so he could land a proper kiss upon his boyfriend’s lips before letting him go.

“Let’s go and cook a Sunday dinner then.” Michael insisted as he stood. Gavin yelped as he was shoved to the floor. Michael laughed at him and offered is hand. Gavin gratefully took it and they both hurried to get ready.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Shopping had been stressful, to the say the least. Unlike back in England, Gavin couldn’t rely on Aunt Bessie to produce the perfect Yorkshire puddings. He and Michael had to use an online recipe to try and make their own. It was difficult to find all of the ingredients and Gavin kept getting distracted by other food items. At the end of it they were out a considerable amount of money and Michael had way more sugary cereal than he’d bargained for.

“Remind me again how Cap’n Crunch is going to help us make a roast dinner?” Michael teased as he put away the cereal. Gavin was busying himself reading and re-reading the recipe.

“Well, it’s like Aunt Bessie innit?” Gavin commented. Michael frowned.

“Who’s Aunt Bessie?” Michael questioned. This entire thing was growing more and more confusing by the minute. Gavin rolled his eyes. “What? I don’t know who she is! Is she the Queen’s sister or something?” Michael all but snapped. Gavin tried not to laugh and remain serious but it was very hard to when Michael was staring at him so seriously.

“Never mind, love – just help me make it, yeah?” Gavin asked. Michael nodded.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Honestly, Gavin should have anticipated the mess that their Sunday roast would become. Gavin wasn’t the best cook in the first place and Michael needed practice to get things right. Their Yorkshire puddings were deflated, sloppy messes. The gravy was grainy and it didn’t taste ‘right’ in Gavin’s opinion. The best part was the meat which, thanks to Michael, was savoury and mouth-watering to taste. The vegetables weren’t half bad and Gavin appreciated them. But nothing could compare to how nice it was to share one of his favourite meals with his boyfriend. Though Michael couldn’t comment on how good Yorkshire puddings were due to their cooking failure, he agreed with Gavin that the meal itself was all right.

“I’ll confess, I thought it would be weird. But I like it.” Michael said with a beaming smile that warmed Gavin’s heart. Gavin returned it around a piece of meat.

“It’ll be better next time, yeah?” Gavin asked hopefully. Michael scoffed but he nodded.

“Yeah, we’ll have to have a few more practice runs before we attempt it properly again though.” Michael giggled. Gavin agreed with him. Michael didn’t mind a change in their Sunday traditions if it made Gavin smile like he was now. 


End file.
